Total Drama save them!
by mitchi.hess
Summary: It's a typical day until everyone's loved ones gets taken by a giant robot. Now total enimies will have to work together to save their loved ones. Sorry summary sucks. Hope you enjoy! Warning Character deaths. Rated T just to be safe.POLL UP ON MY CHANNEL!
1. Chapter 1

_**The first day of school is always supposed to be exiting, but not today. **_

Gwen stood in front of moose head high. She got up early to be the first one there and get an early start on the day. Gwen first thought the school would lock the door but she saw a note on the door. It read "all students are welcome to set up there lockers and see old faces again". Gwen pushed the door opened and marveled at the big school. Though the school was huge, there weren't much students . The halls were lined with classroom doors and groups of lockers. Each locker group had a different. Gwen stared down at her locker number paper slip, then stopped at her locker. Her locker was the color purple along with the others in the locker group. A thought hit Gwen in the face like a sucker punch. Who was going to be her locker buddies? She put the question aside and slunk her backpack from her shoulder. She scrolled the dial and popped the locker open. She grabbed an assortment of books, binders, and writing organized her locker and waited for other people to arrive. She closed her locker and started to memorize her schedule. A few minutes later Gwen saw Duncan, Courtney, and a new girl walk in. Duncan walked to Gwen and said hello. Courtney glared at her and scowled. Duncan's locker was 3 to the right of Gwen's and Courtney's was to the left of her. Great, Courtney's one of my locker buddies, Gwen said to herself. More people flooded in the school from different Total Drama seasons. Heather walked in the doors as everyone stared. She continued to walk as she stopped at Gwen's locker. She took the locker next to Gwen. This was going to be a fun year._  
><em>

As everyone got in and claimed there locker Gwen looked at her locker group. On the left, passed Courtney, was Cody, Sierra, and on the end, Trent. Trent greeted Gwen with a kiss as Heather gagged. Then he went to his locker. On the right, after Heather, was Alejandro, Duncan, Zoey, and on the other end,Mike. They had ten minutes to chat with each other before there first class. Everyone in the locker group, gathered around Heather's locker and chit-chatted amongst them selves. Alejandro talked with Heather, Zoey and Mike kissed, Sierra squeezed Cody half to death, Trent and Gwen faced Courtney and Duncan. Courtney stuck her tongue out at Gwen as Trent and Duncan started talking. Courtney glared at the two, then punched Duncan in the arm. Duncan shot his head around and looked at Courtney. She whispered in his ear." Duncan, don't chat with the enemy!" Courtney yelled under her breath. Before Duncan could respond, the ground rumbled. Every one went silent as it rumbled again. Then the ceiling above Alejandro ripped off and a giant, robot, scorpion appeared through the roof. Everyone screamed as its tail struck through the hole. Instead of poising anyone, it pinched Duncan, Trent, Mike, and Sierra. Sierra screamed for Cody as the scorpion lept off the roof and into the forest. Courtney ran out of the school and headed for the forest. The rest of the locker buddies. They all met in the forest as Courtney started did the same. She cried next to Courtney. Then Zoey did the same. The three girls wailed Cody kept saying "Thank you". Heather and Alejandro stood there, looking at everyone go crazy. "What just happened, _mi amigo__"_ Alejandro said. "I don't know and I don't care" Heather said as she stomped off into the wilderness. Alejandro followed. Cody went in the opposite direction, and the girls stayed in the same area, crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for tooning in and i hope you liked it. If you didn't please review on what i can work on in the reviews. Thx peace out.<strong>_


	2. Cody vs the wild

**Cody**

Cody walked in the thicket of vegetation. He kept on walking trying to see the school but no matter how much he walked he couldn't find it. He admitted to himself that he was lost. It was either he searched for the school were he would go back to his boring life and let his friends die. Or he had a fun adventure and turned up to be a hero. It was a hard decision but he finally came to a conclusion. He had to go on the adventure, to save Sierra. Plus Sierra had done so much for him and would sacrifice her life for Cody's. He had to repay the favor. So Cody started confidently walking deeper into the forest. It was actually a calm and peaceful walk. He saw various kinds of flowers, trees, and animals. He even saw the occasional thorn bush. He liked his little nature walked. This was so much better than going to school Cody said to himself.

Cody saw a clearing and started to approach it. It was a giant mud pit that had a flat top, it almost looked like a beige carpet. Some rocks bordered the edge. Cody started to walked across but his feet sunk in the mud. He struggled but he sank even more and his feet didn't budge. Cody then realized it was quicksand. He screamed hoping but someone nearby would help but there was one small problem, no one was around. He couldn't grab anything because his arms weren't long enough. He was just going to die. The summer sun lined up perfectly in the middle of the sky. The sand was up to Cody's waist. After five minutes the wet sand was up to Cody's mouth and Cody was ready to die. Just as Cody was about to die a eagle grabbed his hair and yanked him out of the pit. As Cody wailed in pain because of his hair he was glad that he was out and saved. Cody thanked the eagle as it flew away. Cody turned around to start his adventure again as a short girl blocked his path. "Um,hi?" Cody said. "Hi, I'm Dawn." Dawn said. She was pale and had light blonde hair. "Well, uh...so do you like have the power to change into animals?" Cody asked. "No, but I do communicate with animals, I asked mister eagle to help you." Dawn said smiling lightly. "So how did you find me?" Cody asked scratching the back of his head. "Well I saw the robot scorpion and saw a horrible aura in that girl with blue highlights.""It was mixture of shocked,confused,sad, and angry at the same time, I followed you into the forest to help the girl but ended up with you instead." Dawn said. The two started walking in the forest.

The sun hid and the moon started to show. Dawn and Cody both agreed to set up a fire. Cody made a circle in the grass and surrounded the circle with rocks. Dawn went searching for firewood as Cody grabbed tiny sticks and twigs for tinder. Dawn came back with six wood pieces. She put the wood in a tepee shape and went to grab leaves for ammunition. Cody put the tinder inside the wood tepee and went to get a huge log to sit on. Dawn put all the leaves in a pile and took two stones from the fire pit circle. Dawn banged them together making a spark the she put the two stones back in the ring. The fire roared to life as Cody put a log on the side of the fire. The sounds of the animals were drowned out by the crackling fire. Cody and Dawn talked and talked for hours then agreed to go to sleep. The fire still went on as Dawn dreamed about animals in the world and hunters in enclosed cages. Cody dreamed of smokey the bear shaking his head in disapproval.

**Unknown**

A T.V. appeared with a view of a forest. A smoke cloud appeared in the trees. The T.V. clicked off as someone laughed maniacally.

Cody awoke with smoke in his lungs. He gasped at the sight of fire all around him. Dawn laid next to him, asleep. Cody woke her up and she looked around and put a hand over her mouth. "My animal friends must not be happy with me" She said. Cody remembered he didn't put out the fire and face palmed himself. Dawn grabbed his arm and yanked him away. They dodged the fire and ran away. Cody ran as fast as he could not looking back, asuming Dawn was by his side. He glanced over and Dawn wasn't there. He couldn't go back or he would get burned. He hoped Dawn had found a way out. He swiftly avoided the fire and got out of the firey mess. He again prayed for Dawn to be okay and ran to a safe distance. Luckily, the forest fire illuminated the darkness but it was still fairly dark. Cody didnt notice two red eyes looking at him. He turned around and spotted it. A giant beast lunged out of the darkness. It looked like a rabid werewolf on steroids. It snarled as its teeth were sharp and as long as Cody's arm. It jumped at Cody but he quickly dodged and jumped on the beast's back. Cody went up to the mouth and yanked a tooth out. The best shouted in pain and pressed against a tree making Cody fall of it's back. He rubbed off the pain as Dawn ran up."Cody, I can help you!" Dawn shouted rubbing the beast's side. But the beast didn't do anything it just bumped Dawn into tree. Dawn's distraction was the perfect chance for Cody to strike. He used the the tooth and stabbed the beast's heart . An electric shock sent Cody flying through the air. Dawn rushed to his aid as the beast died. Cody was ok as Dawn picked gim up off the ground. "It was a robot beast, programmed to kill us, that's why I couldnt ask it to stop" Dawn said. Cody panted only spitting out a few words. "We have to warn the others" he said. The two started running in the forest looking to warn the others.

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter im a new story writer and I'm still working out some kinks. For example the lengths of the chapters. None the less hop you enjoyed:)_**


	3. Heather and Alejandronot a good combo

**Heather**_** & Alejandro**_

Heather and Alejandro walked in the forest silently. "Do you know what your problem is!" Heather finally shouted. "You think your the best, the greatest backstabber of all time!""But the truth is, your not, I am!"."Ahhhh, Heather, im just trying to be like you" Alejandro said slyly yet innocently. "Suuurrrrreeeee." Heather said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes."Yeah, I'm actually not, I dispise you." Alejandro said. "Just shut up Alestupid!" Heather said. "Alestupid, really!" Alejandro chuckled. "Oh just go.. jump in a dumpster!" Heather said. "Why don't you just admit it?" Alejandro said. "Admit what!" Heather said throwing her arms in the air. "Admit..." Alejandro began. Heather chuckled at this and pretended to lean in. "That your in love with me!" Alejandro said pointing a finger at Heather. Heather started laughing hard. She got down her knees and whipped a tear from her eye. "You are just too ridiculous!" Heather said. Alejandro glared at her, then started walking again. Heather followed still chuckling from time to time. Heather was about to say something but was drowned out by a "Hhhhhheeeeeeellllllllpppppppp!". Heather and Alejandro started running towards the noise.

Heather ran out into a huge clearing of the forest. Alejandro came out close behind. A river went straight through the middle of the clearing. A log reaveiled across the river making a handy bridge. A girl with a bunch of cases was holding the log for her dear life. It wasn't a contestant from total drama but Heather recognized her from school. Alejandro made action while Heather stood there. Alejandro rushed to the log and started carefully balancing across. The water rushed fast under him. He stretched a hand out for the girl and she got up. She had two black cases. One was for a guitar and the other one was a flute. "_Glad your okay, Señorita... What is your name?" _Alejandro talked smoothly using a smolder. "Oh, I'm Mia, and I could have saved my self" Mia said brushing her self of."Well, you don't have to be a jerk!" Alejandro said angrily. Mia started walking across, she seemed to delay her progress waiting for Alejandro to take an action. He did, he ran up to Mia and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, say thanks or I'll put you back were you were and leave you there!" Alejandro threatened. Mia ran quickly to the edge of the log, on the other side of the river. "You know this log is rotten right!" Mia said smiling evily, putting Alejandro right were she wanted. Mia then stomped on the log repeatedly as Heather screamed for Alejandro to hurry back. Realizing he was in a trap, Alejandro started running back. The log cracked and broke into two parts and Alejandro fell in the water and started heading up stream. Mia smiled and got out her flute, she then got out her flute and started playing a tune. "What the heck are you doing?!" Heather shouted watching Alejandro float downstream. Then Heather's pupils started to swirl around in her eyeballs. She stood stone still. "Perfect!" Mia shouted. "Perfect." Heather reapeted in a monotone voice. Mia clapped her hands in delight. "Come across the river." Mia said. "Yes, master" Heather said. Heather jumped in the river and started swimming with tremendous speed and strength. She had more than Alejandro so she easily made it across. Heather was now a hypnotized machine. She breathed in heavily a looked around. "Follow me, servant!" Mia said walking the way Alejandro went. Heather squinted at Mia, gasped, then said"Yes, master."   
><span>

**Unknown**

A T.V. was shown showing a river on the right side, and Heather and a forest on the left. "Perfect!" A discized voice said. The T.V. turned off.

Okay **this might be the last short chapter but then again it might not. I hope you enjoyed! Also thanks from my friend Avril Lavigne fan 2001 for Mia. Chapter 5 is mega dramatic so just pull through till then. Thx :D peace!**


	4. Monkey see, Monkey kill!

**Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey**

The sun started to set as Courtney balled on the floor, Gwen screamed and pounded the forest floor, and Zoey sniffled. Zoey then wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood up with a vengeful look on her face.

"Come on guys,we can't just sit hear dreading are boyfriends being taken!" Zoey said confidently.

Gwen looked up along with Courtney, They both had tears in there eyes. Gwen smiled lightly." Zoey's right, we can go on a crazy journey to find our guys!" Gwen cheered leaping up off the ground. Courtney reluctantly stood up, showing more confidence.

"Ok, I'm in... I guess, I mean, what can*sniff* go wrong." Courtney said wiping the tears from her eyes. The three girls cheered and slapped each other's hands. The sun started to glow red, indicating that it was going to turn dark soon.

"How do we know which direction to go, how do we know we're to find them?!" Gwen said as they started walking.

"This way!" Zoey said pointing west.

"How do you know?" Courtney asked.

"Ummm... this giant scorpion track gives us a clear path."

"Oh, well then...let's go find Duncan!" Courtney cheered

"And Trent!"

"And Mike!"

The three girls cheered following the scorpion path. What could go wrong?

**Unknown**

It shows a T.V yet again of giant foot prints. Then it shows a girl with blue highlights, a red head, and a brunette, walking along the trail. Someone growled in frustration.

"They're getting closer!" A disguised voice said. "Grrrr.. That's it!" The voice said. The figure pressed a button turning on an intercom. "Kill all three girls..." The voice said. The intercom clicked off. "Oh.. and you, scumbag.. You bring back gothy here alive, got it!" The voice yelled as he sat back down, watching the girls. The figure chuckled.

The night fell and the three girls built a fire. They sat around the fire talking, crying, joking, laughing, and even telling a few ghost stories. " So Timmy walked in the closet... then the psyco clown with a chainsaw and a hook sliced him up and ate him for dinner!" Courtney finished. *Clap**Clap* Both girls clapped at the amazing story.

"Woah.. Courtney nice one, how'd you come up with it?" Zoey asked.

"I learned from the master, Duncan taught me!" Courtney said.

"Well Duncan is pretty good at those and the chainsaw and a hook part really gave me an idea." Gwen said while sighing, looking up at the stars. Courtney glared suspiciously at Gwen. Zoey then gasped sharply as she tapped both of the girls' shoulder's.

"What!?" Courtney shouted, obviously annoyed by Gwen.

"Forest fire!" Zoey screamed."To the left of us!"

"Is it from our fire!?" Gwen panicked while blowing out the fire.

"No, it's far to the left of us, not anywhere around us...yet, so it can't be!" Zoey shouted glaring at the fire race towards them.

"Yeah, Gwen, be more observant and use some common sense!" Courtney shouted.

"What did I do this time!?" Gwen screamed as the fire grew towards them.

"You want my man, just like in world tour!" Courtney shouted.

"No, that's redonculous!" Gwen screamed.

"Come on guys, lets just go!" Zoey screamed.

"One other thing, you ar..." Courtney got cut off.

" I said come on!" Zoey screamed as loud as she could. Both girls stopped and looked at Zoey. Zoey grabbed their hands and continued on the path. The three looked back to see if anything was there but luckily, no fire. Though there was no fire, the trio still ran on the path as fast as they could. The girls stopped and took a break, panting. Courtney evily squinted at Gwen who walked up to Zoey. "Hey, Zoey?" Gwen started. "Yeah?" Zoey replied.

"We're friends right?"

"Gwen, of course."

"Thanks."

"No probl- did you hear that."

"Hear what ?" Courtney asked joining in on the conversation.

"Leaves rustling." Zoey said.

" I didn't." Gwen said. Zoey squinted and looked in the forest all around.

" Of course you didn't, Gwen, because your ears are to full of love... For Duncan!" Courtney screamed. Gwen groaned.

" Shhhhh!" Zoey hissed glaring around.

*akward silence*

"GRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A giant monkey leaped out of the trees, and I mean twice the size of a full grown Male gorrila giant. It was followed by two others, same size. The pack of monkey's growled, pools of slobber dripping off of every tooth. They crawled slowly towards the girls on there fists.

"I'll stay on the path, Gwen go right, Courtney go left, don't go to far way from the trail, got it?!" Zoey whispered into Gwen's and Courtney's ear.

"On the count of three." Gwen whispered as the pack of monkey's drew closer.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Go!" Courtney shouted as they started running. The monkey's immediately split into three groups. One with Zoey, one with Gwen, and one with Courtney.

Zoey ran down the trail, trying not to look back. She heard the Monkey grunt as it ran behind her. At least she was making progress to get to Mike. She dreamed about him but then Zoey started losing her breath. She then realized that in a few minutes her face would be ripped off by a giant monkey, huh never thought I would say that Zoey said to herself. So, Zoey turned around and ducked. The monkey went straight over her then quickly turned around. Zoey looked around and saw a thorn bush. She ran for it, then swifly jumped over it. The dumb monkey followed but didn't jump. The monkey scratched itself all up, then got tangled in it. Zoey smiled with glee and ran back to the trail. She caught her breath and looked back. The giant monkey freed itself and started running furiously at Zoey. She screamed and started running again. She saw sparks of electricity fly off of the monkey. "Robotic?" Zoey questioned out loud. She smiled again and looked back at the monkey. Sure enough and strangly to Zoey's delight the slobber dripped from the beast's mouth. She grabbed a vine nearby and tugged on it. It snapped down and Zoey admired the length. She was thankful how far behind the monkey was then grabbed two sticks and put them on each side of the trail. She then tied the vine to each stick and then stood a good 5 ft. in front of the vine. The monkey arrived and tripped on the vine. It smacked its face in the ground causing its slobber to shock himself. He then shortted out, robot talk for died. Zoey triumphed and took the robot apart. Inside she found one thing that looked important, a tracking device. Zoey crushed it and growled.

Courtney had been running a while but stopped at a stream. She carfully put stones in place and made a handy bridge. The monkey came and ran straight through the water. Courtney screamed and made a run for it. But the monkey just stood there. Then it's feirce yellow eyes turned black, a few electric bolts swirled the beast's body, then the thing collapsed. Courtney smiled, brushed her hands together, and walked back to the trail. She saw Zoey up ahead and started to run towards her.

Gwen almost passed out when something green jumped in front of her. "Ezekial?!" Gwen screamed. The monkey came and was about to slice Gwen in half, but Ezekial hissed and scratched the beast. The monkey whimpered and slowly walked away. Then Ezekial trapped Gwen in a cage and put duct tape on her mouth. He started dragging her away from the path.

* * *

><p><em><strong>well the next chapter is a big one so it might take some time to make. I really put a lot of effort in this one, hope you enjoyed! <strong>_

_**Q: Where is Ezikial taking Gwen?**_

_**Who's the masked figure?**_

_**what happened to Heather and Alejandro?**_

_**What about Dawn and Cody?**_

_**What will happen to the beloved boyfriends?**_

_**Will Courtney and Zoey find everyone?**_

_**All answered next chapter!:D Till then.. Peace.**_


	5. The epic ending- Guts Galore

**Zoey and Courtney- This Chapter has Deaths and a little gore! So bewares!**

"I can't believe we lost Gwen!" Zoey said.

"Yeah..like I'm totally distraut." Courtney said trying to hide a smile. Zoey glanced over to her unsure of herself. Zoey tossed the feeling aside.

"*Gasp* Zoey look!" Courtney screamed happily while pointing straight ahead. Zoey stopped looking at Courtney and looked ahead. "Oh, my goodness!" Zoey's mouth dropped.

The scorpion path stopped at a mountain base. Courtney and Zoey ran up to it with excitement.

"I'll go left, you right, we will cover more ground that way...then we'll climb!" Zoey said running to left side of the mountain.

"Kk," Courtney said running around the other side.

**Cody and Dawn**

Cody and Dawn walked and walked and walked some more. "Ugh, my legs hurt so much!" Cody exlaimed. "The only way to make them NOT hurt is to exercis." Dawn said while pointing a finger in the air.

"Hurtfulllll!" Cody said.

"Im sorry Cody its just your girlfriend is in great danger." Dawn said while closing her eyes.

"Sierra!?" Cody said worryingly

"Yes, but there is still time to save her, she's in the mountain up there!" Dawn said while pointing towards the mountain base.

"Yes, dont worry Sierra, I'm coming!" Cody shouted.

"She's in a cave up there, but we'll never climb in time!" Dawn said sadly.

"Time...Time before what!?" Cody panicked.

Dawn sighed. "Before Ezikial stabs her."

"Ezikial's behind all this!?" Cody yelled.

"No, someone else is but I can't quite make it out, it's a male though." Dawn said."Wait, what if I call my birdy friends!" Dawn said as she whistled a paced back and forth. Sure enough, over twenty birds came down and carried Dawn and Cody into the sky. Then the two arrived at the mouth of the cave which was at the top of the mountain.

Dawn and Cody stood at the start of the cave, looking into the darkness. The two walked in.

Cody saw a door once his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Dawn pushed open the door revealing a huge open room. In the center was giant cages tied by a chain to the ceiling. It had almost everyone who got taken by the scorpion in the cages. With a few exceptions. Sierra was tied up in a chair, Alejandro was wet and knocked out on the floor, Heather was standing still with swirly eyes, and Gwen was locked in a cage that was tinier than the others. In the hanging cages was Mike, Duncan, Trent, and Chris.

"Cody, Dawn, help us!" Chris shouted looking around nervously.

"Don't worry Chris, we're here to help." Cody said running over to Chris's found a stone nearby and broke the lock of the cage.

"Whew, thanks Cody, I owe you one." Chris said brushing of his pants. Cody didn't acknowledge him, insted he ran over to Sierra and began to untangle her ropes.

"So Chris, who's behind this?" Dawn asked while breaking Mike's lock.

"Well funny thing... I don't really know, I mean, I was captured by a giant robot scorpion so I couldn't see who did it, then Zeke tied me up!" Chris said.

"Yeah that's the same for us too." Trent said as Dawn broke his lock. Cody untied Sierra who then woke up.

"Cody!" Sierra said happily. Dawn was about to get Duncan out, when a flute was thrown at her.

"Dawn, behind you!" Duncan soon as Dawn turned around she was tackled, by a girl with brown hair and chestnut highlights. Dawn screamed.

"Don't you dare play escape, you'll follow boss' orders!" The girl screamed while tackling Dawn to the floor.

"What the heck are you talking about, you psyco!" Dawn gagged out as the girl began to choke her. Chris ran over to help but then Ezikial ran over and jumped on his head, then the green thing clawed at Chris's face making him scream and fall over. Trent tried this time but then the girl with brown hair called Heather over. Heather started walking over to Trent. Heather then winked and tackled Trent to the floor.

"Trent on the count of three tackle Mia!" Heather hissed under her breath while pointing to the girl.

"Trent's eyes widned then he said 1".

"2...3!" Heather screamed as she ran towards Mia. Trent followed quickly. Dawn's face was purple when Heather rammed Mia. Trent comforted Dawn while Heather and Mia fought to the death.

"Stop it slave!" Mia screamed."How'd you get unhypnotized?!"

"Crossing the river relived my senses." Heather said. Cody and Sierra watched the whole thing take place. Heather noticed.

"Ummm, hello, we could use some help!" Heather screamed. "Trent, help Chris,Sierra and Cody help me , and Dawn help Gwen and Duncan!"Heather barked whilst wrestling with Mia. Everyone did there orders but before they good a door kicked open.

**Zoey and Courtney**

Zoey met up with Courtney again as the sun started setting.

"Anything?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"No, how about you?" Courtney asked back.

"Well all I found was a river going straight in the mountain." Zoey said.

"At least it's better than climbing lets go!" Courtney shouted. The two ran to the river as it got colder and darker. They swam into the river and made it into the hollow mountain. They swam and then reached a rocky edge. Then they each ran up to an..elevater.

"How convenient!" Courtney said stepping inside along with Zoey. Zoey pressed the button that said _top floor_ and the duo zipped up. They heard a ding and the girls stepped out into a dark room with a ton of T.V. and computer screens. Zoey squinted at the screens as Courtney examined the room. The two girls gasped.

"Look at this!" They shouted to each other in two decided to look at Zoey's gasp first.

"Ok Zoey, what's up?" Courtney said obliviously exited about her discovery more.

"Look at these screens!" Zoey said smiling at her break through.

"*Gasp* is that the scorpion trail, and a river, and a sand pit, and forest fire smoke!" Courtney screamed.

"Yep, which means someone set up cameras in the forest and spied on us! Zoey said.

"And I know who!" Courtney said beaming.

"Really, who, how?!" Zoey said curiously.

"Read this label over here." Courtney said pointing to a golden template held down by two screws. It had bold black writing on it. Zoey gasped then clenched her fists. The golden label said:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**_Cooking_** **_and_** **_Culinary_** **_mastaaaaa_**

The two smiled and glanced at each other, then they grew angry. The two walked out and saw a brawl happening. Chef had had Gwen, Duncan, and Alejandro in his hands.

"So you guys figured out it was Chef?" Courtney said.

"Yep."Duncan said nearly out of breath from Chef choking him.

"Duncan!" Courtney said relieved then quickly she filled with rage."Chef get away from my man!" she said charging at him.

"Don't you dare make another step or these guys get it!" Chef said. Courtney stood still terrified what to do.

"Um, is there a way I can like, choose who to kill, if so.. I choose Gwen!" Courtney shouted.

"No, but I will kill gothy first!" Chef said as he locked the three people in an arm lock. Then using his free hand, he reached for a cleaver in his apron.

"Courtney, I, I.. I hate you!" Gwen screamed as Chef threw her on the ground, then trapped her by clamping his foot on her back. Gwen squirmed, but Chef didnt budge.

"Perfect, I'll chop off your head!" Chef said while glaring at Gwen's neck.

"Yes Chef, do it!" Courtney said was about to slam the cleaver down on Gwen, but then Zoey ran and grabbed the cleaver, mid swing. Zoey used a lot of strength and started bringing the cleaver back to Chef. Chef still refused to use his other arm because he wanted Alejandro and Duncan. Alejandro was still passed out and Duncan was about to Zoey almost brought the cleaver past Chef's head but then Zoey came in and helped Chef.

"Courtney?!" Zoey shouted.

"Im sorry Zoe, but I have to do this, to murder that boyfriend steeler!" Courtney said as Zoey had her mouth open. The cleaver started going down to Gwen's neck again.

"Courtney let me ask you a question, are you friend or enemy!" Zoey glared at Zoey for a while, then slowly released pressure on the cleaver, then she turned around and helped Zoey.

The cleaver started going up back towards Chef again. Soon his arm was behind his back, with the cleaver. Chef soon screamed in pain as he let go of Gwen, Duncan, and Alejandro.

"Duncan!" Coutney shouted hugging him. He gasped for air as Zoey hugged Gwen.

"Courtney...I'm going to...kill you!" Gwen said running at her and tackling her on the ground. Zoey and Duncan tried to separate the fight but insted got dragged into it. Mean while Chef headed for Alejandro.

Trent tried to pry Ezikial off of Chris's face, but he wouldn't budge. Trent kept trying.

Over by the door, Mia was getting beat up by Heather, Cody, and Sierra.

"Wait a sec. Where's Dawn and Mike?!" Cody said.

" Im helping these robots become free!" Dawn shouted from another room. "Mike is helping me!" She shouted again. Mia then escaped the fighting and grabbed her flute.

" Hey Chef do I still get a million big ones for this gig?" Mia shouted.

"Umm..No!" Chef said Just as he was about to chop Alejandro in half, Mia started playing her flute.

Everyone instantly got hypnotized even Ezekial and Chef.

"Your now all my slaves! Hahahaha!" Mia laughed evily.

Everyone started building something in the corner with Mia supervising. Alejandro woke up and looked at the building station. Mike and Dawn came into the room. The three were not hypnotized.

"What's going on?!" Alejandro said bewildered.

" I don't know." Mike said while watching Zoey.

"I do, Mia is controlling everyone one with her voodoo covered flute." Dawn said.

"So, like, do we have to use the flute to change everyone back?" Mike asked.

"No, we have to snap it in two." Dawn said.

"How are we supposed to do that with a giant crowd of slaves?" Alejandro asked frightened by their number.

"Mike, you need to be Svetlana and receive the flute!" Dawn said as Duncan turned around.

"Quickly!" Dawn said as the whole group charged at the trio.

*GASP*

Mike immediately had sparkley eyes and red lipstick.

"This will be a cinch for Svetlana!" Svetlana said in a Russian the people charged, Svetlana leaped in the air and did a summer salt. Then she landed on Chef's head and pushed to get more air. Svetlana respected this step only landed on Trent's head.

Then Svetlana flipped and landed on the ground. She then did a one-handed cartwheel and landed in front of Mia.

"Listen..um.. Person! this is my flute, and if you think your just gonna snatch it outta my hand, your sorely mistaken!" Mia said.

Svetlana just tugged the flute out of Mia's hand and then Mia tackled her.

*GASP* Mike returned.

"Your gonna give me that flute!" Mia screamed as she tried to grab the flute.

"Alejandro, Catch!" Mike said throwing the flute. Currently, Alejandro was being pinned down by Courtney. With some luck, Alejandro grabbed it and broke it. Everyone got out of their trance and things got akward. Everyone started at Mia angrly, as Chef grabbed Trent and put a hand over his mouth.

Chef then got out his cleaver as Trent begged but no one could hear him. Gwen glared over, then gasped.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO-" Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs as Trent got chopped in half. Everyone glared over and screamed. Mia started walking away but Chef threw the bloody cleaver at her. Chris picked up the cleaver from Mia's dead corpse and threw it at Chef. Ezekial took a turn and threw it at Alejandro. Then Duncan grabbed it and killed Zeke.

Everyone stood silently except for Gwen, who creid in a ball on the floor.

"Thump, Thump, THUMP" something was heard. A few moments of silence later, and the giant scorpion appeared. But Gwen was tired of everything, so she jumped up to the scorpion's head, and punched it open. She saw that the auto pilot button was on but she ripped the whole control center apart, causing the robot to shut down. Gwen got out and then creid some more.

A phone call from Chris caused a helicopter to take everyone away. Everyone went to a mental asylum except Dawn who went into the forest again...

**_THE END! Hope you enjoyed my first story ever! I'm stating up a new series called Total Drama Around The World (again)! I tried basing those characters off of ones ive seen on TV or in a movie. So yeah Thx! Peace_**


End file.
